


Angsty Starters - Nygmobblepot

by AvenuePotter



Series: Angsty Starters [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Graphics, M/M, angsty fic prompts, fic prompts, gif, gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Nygmobblepot Graphics . . . I came across a list of angsty sentence starters recently that had been posted on Tumblr by @memesandthings but I SAW various scenes from Gotham (all for ED!) in my mind instead and wanted to merge the words with the scenes. :-) This will be a series instead of a single work because I will divide Nygmakins, Nygmobblepot, & Kringma/Edward x Isabella based graphics into their own separate stories. But if you love Ed Nygma then you'e in for a treat because every graphic is about him! (angsty little guy, isn't he?)Feel free to participate and write stories/drabbles based on these graphics/prompts. I think that would be great fun. Just let me know you've done so and I'll link back to your story! :-)





	1. I really want to kiss you right now

**Author's Note:**

> I won't have an exact chapter count until Gotham season 5 wraps up - this is just an estimate.


	2. I just wish you felt the same way . . .




	3. Why wasn't I enough?




	4. I only want you

More Angsty Starters will post Monday! (This will give you some time over the weekend in case you're using these as fic prompts)


	5. Please don't leave me




	6. I fought for you




	7. You hurt me . . .




	8. I loved you

Once again, these will be back on Monday

Enjoy the finale guys!


	9. You can't fix it . . .




	10. I'm not ready to throw us away yet




	11. I guess we're done for good




	12. I hate that I need you




	13. You never loved me the way that I loved you




	14. I don't know how you sleep at night . . .




	15. I wish I could let you go




	16. How could you do that to me?




End file.
